


Blood, Sex, and Relief

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, DL;DR, Established Relationship, Explicit content in ch 2, F/M, Fluff, Human Allura (Voltron), Menstrual Sex, One Shot, Period Sex, Shiro just wants Allura to feel better, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro is excited to see Allura after a day at work, but, unfortunately, she is bedridden with menstrual cramps.  In an attempt to help his lovely lady, Shiro does some research of his own about how to stop period cramps and comes across some very interesting methods of pain relief.  What surprises them both his how into it Shiro actually is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on this! In case the tags didn't make it clear, there will be DESCRIPTIONS OF MENSTRUAL BLOOD in this fic. Also, I DO NOT want to see any comments about how periods are gross or how this fic is gross. You clicked on it knowing damn well what you were going to get. Periods are a natural part of a uterus owner's life and should not be shoved into the corner. If you have a problem with periods or specifically period sex, CLICK AWAY and not come back to this fic.  
> If you are a-okay with period sex, keep reading! You're in for a treat!

   “Allura!”  Shiro sang.  “I'm home!”

   Shiro was all smiles as he came home from a good day at work.  Meetings had gone smoothly and deals were made.  He even had time to get some groceries before getting back to the house.  The only thing that could make his day better was seeing his wonderful girlfriend and spending an evening in with her.  Just thinking about it made him giddy.

   Shiro set the paper bags he was holding down on the kitchen counter.  “I got some stuff at the supermarket!  Your favorite ice cream was on sale so I got you a few pints!”  He began to put away some of the items that needed to be refrigerated.  “Why don’t we watch a movie tonight?  We can find something on Netflix.  Allura?”

   Usually, by now, Allura would be downstairs talking to Shiro, telling him about her day and listening to his stories.  It was Shiro’s favorite part of the day, but Allura was nowhere to be found.  He couldn’t even hear her moving anywhere in the house.  Shiro peaked into the sitting room, dining room, and bathroom.  Each was just as barren as the first, as though the house had been abandoned.  Shiro pouted as he walked up the stairs to see where Allura may be hiding.

   “Allura, baby?  Where are you?”  Shiro smiled, figuring Allura must be playing a game with him.  Oh, and he liked the games he had in mind.  He giggled as he approached the door to the first guest bedroom.  He gripped the doorknob tightly and swung the door open quickly.  “Ah ha!”

   Nothing.  The room was empty.

_Alright, Takashi, door number two._

   Shiro swung the next door open only to find it to be empty as well.  Shiro frowned with discouragement.  This wasn’t how the game was supposed to go.  Where was Allura?  However, Shiro did not give up.  He still had one more room left: the master bedroom.

   Shiro tip-toed the rest of the way down the hallways, giddy as a schoolboy as he thought about Allura waiting for him on the bed, perhaps in something pink and lacy.  Shiro paused at the door before opening it.  It was unlike Allura to close the door completely.  She liked the light and air open doors let through, but maybe it was part of her surprise.  Shiro shrugged off the state of the door and turned the handle.  He pushed the door open and bit his lip in anticipation.  The room was dark, the light from the hallway illuminating a portion of it as the door opened.  Shiro’s smile slowly faded as he noticed that the curtains were drawn tightly, making the room look like night.  He furrowed his brow and stepped into the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him as he entered.  Now the only light coming into the room was the sliver from under the door and a small orange light on a cord that lead under the covers.  As Shiro’s eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he saw what appeared to be a few articles of clothing scattered on the floor.  Strange, since their room was always very clean.  Upon further inspection, Shiro found that the pieces belonged to Allura, specifically her stockings, bra, and the dress she had worn to work that day.  Odd.  Allura was usually very good about putting away clothes after she took them off.  Allura…

   Shiro tiptoed over the side of the bed, picking up Allura’s clothing as he went.  It was obvious that Allura was buried under a mountain of blankets, all pulled up to her chin.  Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and her makeup was smudged and patchy, as though she had been crying slightly and then did a poor job of removing it.  Shiro leaned down next to her and pushed her baby hairs back, feeling how hot her forehead seemed.

   “Allura…”  Shiro whispered.  “Baby?”

   Allura did not move.  Shiro frowned, upset at seeing his lady so sick.  He turned over his shoulder and to the nightstand in search of clues so to what Allura had come down with.  Hopefully, it was just a cold.

   Shiro squinted and tried to make out what was on the table.  There was an empty cup of tea, Chamomile, based on the label on the tea bag, with peppermint, based on the faint smell.  A small bottle of fish oil pills and another of vitamins were there as well, both open and one lid on the floor.  There were also a few candy wrappers, all belonging to small chocolate bars.  Finally, Shiro could the smoking gun: a bottle of painkillers - Midol to be exact.

     _Period…_ Shiro thought as he put a kiss on Allura’s forehead.  That would explain the hurried removal of uncomfortable clothes and the cord leading under the bed covers.  It must be her electric heating pad.

   Shiro took the empty teacup and the vitamin bottles and left the room as quietly as he could, figuring that Allura just needed to be left alone to sleep.  He was saddened though, since his hoped-for movie date-night may be canceled or be him watching rom-coms with a sobbing Allura.  It wasn’t that he hated that, it just wasn’t his favorite.  Both the rom-coms and the sobbing

   Shiro made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the counter.  He tapped his fingers on the granite idly.  The clocked ticked through the silence of the house.  Shiro watched the second hand steadily make its way around the face of the clock, moving the minute hand along as it went.  The sink dripped once, reminding Shiro that he should wash the dirty dishes.  It appeared that Allura had eaten something before she had gone to bed.  Shiro sighed and stood to walk over to the fridge.  He opened it, looking at the different containers that filled the fridge.

     _Should I cook something?_  Shiro thought as he opened a container.   _I’m sure Allura wouldn’t want to just have leftovers again…_

   Shiro decided to keep himself busy by washing the few dishes by the sink.  He let the sink fill with some warm water and squirted in what was probably too much dish soap.  Slowly, he began to wash and scrub, mindlessly watching the suds form and the water go murky.  He carefully washed Allura’s favorite teacup and did his best not to drop the large glass mixing bowl.  By the time he was done, only fifteen minutes had passed, leaving him once again with nothing to do.

   Shiro decided to turn on the TV to see if there was a program that might peak his interest, or maybe he would catch the weather forecast.  Shiro plopped down on the couch and pressed the power button on the TV remote, the screen instantly lighting up to display some show on TLC, a channel he knew well thanks to Allura’s obsession with “Say Yes to the Dress.”  She most likely turned it on before going upstairs to lay down, probably being sucked in by one of those emotional stories they always seemed to run.  Shiro flipped through other programs from cooking to wrestling to crafting to the Spanish drama channel he knew Lance often watched and recited quotes from.  At last, Shiro found the tail end of the weather.

   “Wednesday will have a high of 70 with scattered showers,” the young meteorologist said as she gestured to the screen behind her, “and Thursday will drop back down to the low fifties with a good chance of rain, so don’t forget your raincoats.  Back to you, Joe.”

   Shiro signed as he turned the TV back off.  Of course, it was going to rain.  He really couldn’t wait for his dreary weather to subside.  Just one day of all sun, please.

   Shiro unlocked his phone to check his email only to find that he had gotten nothing.  Right now he would normally be curled up on the couch with Allura, or eating dinner with her, each telling the other about their days and laughing at dumb things that had happened.  But now it was just Shiro.  Alone.  Bored.  Sad.

     _There has to be something I can do,_ Shiro thought as he opened up his Google search bar.   _I can’t just let her lie around in pain._

   Hesitantly, Shiro typed “what can help ease menstrual cramps” and pressed search.  After a fraction of a second, a list of articles appeared for Shiro.  He scrolled, looking at the titles of each option: “Menstrual Cramp Home Remedies for Natural Relief,” “How to Relieve Menstrual Cramps Naturally,” “10 Food to Help with Menstrual Cramps.”  All of the articles seemed lengthy, and Shiro was worried about clicking on one that was too graphic or technical, or completely undoable.  He finally settled on a link titled “10 Ways to Relieve Period Cramps.”  It was the least intimidating of the bunch.  He took a breath and began to read.

   The first bit was just some background information, which made Shiro feel a little better about the site.  Then came the first tip: improving one’s diet.

     _I can’t do that,_ Shiro thought.  _But maybe I can make something healthy for dinner._

   Tip two: take a painkiller.  Shiro thought back to the bottle of pills he had seen on Allura’s nightstand.  She must already have that down pat.

   Tip three: Herbal tea.  Again, Allura already had that covered.  Maybe Shiro could make her another cup when he went back upstairs.  He began to boil some water to get her tea ready.

   Tip four: fish oil and vitamin B1.  Again, something Allura had already taken.

   Tip five: Acupuncture.  No.

   Tip six: Massage with essential oils.  Shiro considered this for a moment.  It would be relaxing for both of them, but he realized they probably didn’t have essential oils and he didn’t know how to properly massage, so he would probably just inflict more pain.  Not good.

   Tip seven: use a heating pad.  Once again, Allura already had that covered, having cranked her beloved heating pad up to high long ago.

   Tip eight: Exercise.  Shiro read this one closer, assuming exercise would be the last thing to do when in pain.  The site said that exercise releases endorphins that can help ease the pain and boost happiness.  Endorphins also get released when someone has an orgasm.

   An orgasm…

   Shiro could do that…

   The next thing Shiro searched was “period sex.”  He clicked on the first link, not bother to even look at the Cosmopolitan article one link below.  He was directed to a site called “Thinx,” and he began to read the article.  Nervously, Shiro took in every word of the article, learning that yes, Allura could still get pregnant while on her period.  Shiro guessed the blood didn’t just wash the sperm out.  It sounded like period sex had a lot of benefits, and as long as he cleaned up, both him and Allura could have a good time.  Suddenly Shiro started getting a little excited.  Maybe having period sex would be fun.  A little messy, but fun.  It was gonna be something new for both of them (well, to Shiro at least).  And it would just be a little blood?  What was wrong with that?  With a skip in his step, Shiro brewed out some more tea for Allura and carefully climbed to the stairs to where is sleeping princess awaited.

   Shiro slowly pushed the bedroom door open and found that Allura was in the same position as she was before, still fast asleep.  Shiro tiptoed over to the side of this bed and knelt down, placing the cup on the nightstand.

   “‘Kashi?”  Allura turned her head towards Shiro, squinting as she tried to make out who was next to her.

   “Good morning, Princess,” Shiro cooed as he put a hand on Allura’s cheek, rubbing the apple with his thumb.  “How are you feeling?”

   “Like I’m in hell.”  Allura chuckled at her comment even though Shiro was absolutely horrified.

   “Is it really that bad?  I made you some more tea, too.”  Shiro handed Allura the teacup as she pulled herself into a sitting position.  She winced at the change in position, quickly pulled her heating pad back over her lower abdomen.

   “Thank you, Takashi.”  Allura slowly sipped the warm tea as Shiro watched her from a squatting position on the floor.  She looked so tired and worn.  Maybe sex wasn’t the best thing to bring up.

   “How was your day?”  Shiro asked.

   “Alright.”  Allura to another sip of tea.  “I had a meeting to go to in the morning.  We got a lot done.”

   “That’s good.”

   “You?”

   “It was a pretty regular day.”

   “Hmm.”

   Shiro fidgeted as he watched Allura carefully drink her tea, his eyes darting from the teacup to Allura’s face to the light on the heating pad to the ceiling and back to Allura’s face.

   “Is something wrong, dear?”  Allura asked, barely looking up from her cup.

   “Oh, uh, no, not really.”

   “‘Not really?’”

   “Well… I was just a little worried about you.”  Shiro’s eyes went big as he looked at Allura.

   “You were?”  Allura’s eyes were just as big as she looked down at Shiro with a sympathetic smile.  “I’m alright, I promise.”

   “I know you are.  You were just in bed and stuff and I saw the meds.  I got a little nervous.”

   “Aw, baby.  That’s sweet.”  Allura leaned down and gave Shiro a kiss on the lips, Shiro immediately leaning up and kissing back.  He wanted those lips so badly and the little bit of contact Allura was giving him just wasn’t enough.  When Allura pulled away, Shiro wanted so badly to press their lips back together and end the vacant feeling he suddenly had.  He wanted to never let their lips part.

   “Was there anything else you needed, dear?”  Allura whispered as she petted Shiro’s hair, Shiro leaning into her hand affectionately.

   “Well…”  Shiro’s eyes gazed around the room.  “I don’t know.”

   “What do you mean you ’don’t know?’”  Allura stopped her rubbing and let her hand rest on top of Shiro’s head.

   “I just…”  Shiro plopped down cross-legged on the floor.  “I was doing some googling.”

   “About what?”

   “I don’t know… Stuff.”

   “Takashi.  Stop acting like a little kid.  Just tell me.”

   “... It was about your period.”

   “Okay?”

   “And how to make you not be in so much pain.”  Shiro felt his cheeks heat up when he said that.

   “And what did you find?”

   “Well, the site I was on just gave all the tips for stuff you already did.”  Shiro picked at some skin around his fingernails.  “And another thing we could try.”

   Allura squinted curiously at Shiro.  “And what was that?”

   “Well… it said that endorphins can help.”

   “Endorphins?”

   “Yeah… It said that exercise releases endorphins and that can help your mood and pain.”

   “Ha!”  Allura tilted her head back some.  “There is no way I’m exercising now.”

   “It said there were other ways to release endorphins.”

   “Like how?”

   “We could ha…”  Shiro’s voice trailed off as he turned his head downward and began to whisper.

   “What?”

   “You know.  Per…..”

   “Stop that, Takashi.  I can’t understand you.”

   “... Sex?”  Shiro looked at Allura and put a big, cheesy smile on his face as though he a child asking for candy.

   “You want to have sex?  Are you that horny that you can’t wait a couple of days?”

   “No!  The site said that endorphins get released when you have an orgasm and those could make you feel better!”

   “Oh, Takashi.”  Allura smiled and booped Shiro on the nose.  “Period sex?  You’re funny.”

   Allura scooted farther into bed and was about to turn over to go back to sleep when she saw Shiro looking at her with his big puppy eyes, gazing at her eagerly from the edge of the bed.

   “Oh… you’re serious.”

   Shiro nodded purposefully and continued to stare at Allura.  “Can we?”

   “Do you really, actually want to?  It’s gonna be messy.  Bloody.”

   “I don’t care.  I do really, really, really, really want to.  For you, baby”

   “I mean… I guess so?  But I’m not doing any work, Takashi.  I feel bad, remember?”

   Shiro shot up off the ground with a big smile.  “Yes!  I’ll do the work!  I’ll get the towels and condoms and whatever you need!  Yes!”

   Shiro bounded off to the bathroom as Allura chuckled in bed, turning off her heating pad and setting it aside.

   “I'm dating such a dork…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
> I didn't realize I had first posted this back to FEBRUARY and just thought that it had been like... a month or two since ch 1 had gone out but no, it's been 6 months.
> 
> So here's the smut that y'all've been craving.

    Allura turned around and fluffed her pillow, waiting for Shiro to return. She sighed to herself as she felt her discomfort returning.

     _Why did I agree to this?_ Allura thought, staring up at the ceiling from her reclined position. _I’m going to feel so awful._

    What put a slight smile on her face was Shiro coming out of the bathroom with a skip in his step, smiling ear to ear. He carried an armful of goodies, all wrapped up in a dark blue towel.

    “I got that stuff!” Shiro knelt on the end of the bed and unrolled his bundle. A number of items tumbled out as he did so. “I got lube and some towels, and more meds if you need them!”

    Allura observed the items that Shiro had so graciously retrieved. “Well, we won’t need lube.”

    Shiro furrowed his brow and cocked his head at Allura’s comment. They always used lube for easy flow and glide. “We won’t?”

    “We have blood, Takashi,” Allura chuckled. She turned her attention back to the items, noticing that the most important one was missing. “Where are the condoms?”

    Shiro smiled to himself. “We don’t need them.”

    Allura looked up at Shiro with a blank, semi-shocked expression. “What?”

    “We don’t need condoms.”

    For an instant, Allura genuinely thought that Shiro was joking with her, that he actually had the condoms right behind him. But his proud, triumphant smile blew those thoughts away. “Yes, we do need condoms.”

    “No, you can’t get pregnant while on your period. So, no condoms.”

    “Takashi.” Allura put a hand on Shiro’s hand. “Yes, I can get pregnant, just like any other day.”

    “What? No, you can’t.” Shiro’s smile faded as Allura’s seriousness registered in his mind. “The blood does… something. It washes the cum out, right?”

    “The blood doesn’t do any magic tricks, Takashi. It’s less likely that I’ll get pregnant while on my period, but sperm can stay inside for a couple of days, so I could get pregnant later on.”

    Shiro’s shoulder slumped. “Oh…”

    “Did you not know that?”

    “Well…” Heat rushed to Shiro’s cheeks, and suddenly he felt like an acne-covered preteen in sex ed asking questions he just got laughed at for. “I didn’t have any sisters and my mom didn’t talk to me about it! And I don’t have periods!”

    “It’s okay, sweetie.” Allura rubbed Shiro’s tight knuckles with her thumb. “And periods don’t help prevent STIs. Condoms can.”

    “I guess you’re right…” Shiro stood up off the bed and walked back to the bathroom, finding a condom to use. Allura watched Shiro slump off, probably down now because he was too excited to go in raw, something Allura only let him do once in a blue moon. That poor boy, just wanting to do something nice for his girl. Allura smiled when he came back, flashing the shiny condom wrapper to show Allura he had gotten one.

    “Alright.” Shiro sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at Allura with eager eyes. “What now?”

    “I don’t know. This was your idea.”

    Shiro’s slight smile faded. “I thought… I thought you had done this before.”

    “What?” Allura couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Of course not! Have you?”

    Shiro shook his head sheepishly. “I just… I thought it would be fine to try.”

    “Okay…” Allura sighed as she thought about how they should execute this. Him, in her, probably regular missionary, with blood probably coming out. “Why don’t you spread the towels out first.”

    That perked Shiro right up. He stood and pushed back the blankets, getting the stack of old towels he had pulled out. The one he pulled off the top unfolded dramatically as he held it before Allura.

    “Where?” He asked, looking to Allura for answers.

    Allura shifted downwards. “Where ever my hips are.”

    “Alright.” Shiro unfolded two of the towels and layered them together, spreading them out under Allura’s lifted hips. He made sure they were evenly placed, pulling them in different directions, thinking about where blood might spill out. Once he was happy with where they were, Shiro smiled at Allura and she lowered her hips. She winced when a sharp cramp decided to remind her of her period.

    “Ready?” Shiro asked with a big smile.

    Allura smiled back. “I guess so.”

    Shiro’s eyes lit up, and he stripped for his button up for Allura, leaving him in only an old, white tank top. He flung the shirt to the side and smiled at Allura, flexing his biceps then making his pecs bounce one after the other.

    “Pretty hot, huh?” Shiro asked, raising his arms above his head before thrusting them downwards and flexing again, letting out a short grunt just for kicks. “Yeah, I workout. 190 pounds of muscle. My best bench is 300 pounds. Impressive, I know.”

    “Aren’t you bashful?” Allura snickered as she happily watched the show being put on before her.

    “I’m just being honest, hot stuff.”

    Allura rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me ‘hot stuff.’”

    Shiro lowered her arms and sank down to a relaxed position sitting back on his heels. “I thought you wanted me to try out different cute names for you?” Shiro’s lips curled into a half side-smile.

    “‘Hot stuff’ isn’t cute. Try something else.”

    “What about… sweet thing? Cupcake?” Shiro kept his goofy smile as he crept his way on top of a giggling Allura, her boyfriend’s silliness making her pain lessen just a little. “Sugarplum? Dearie? Pretty, pretty princess?”

    Allura bit her lip when Shiro came nose to nose with her. “I like 'princess.'”

    “Would you like a kiss, my princess?” Shiro asked, like he needed permission.

    Allura raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

    Shiro took that as a yes and leaned his head in, locking his lip’s with Allura’s. Allura let out a sigh of relief and ran her hands over Shiro’s muscular arms and up to his shoulders. His skin was pulled taut, muscles flexing as he held himself over Allura, kissing her over and over, deep and gentle, just how she liked them. She kissed back, eager for Shiro’s soft affections. Shiro dropped from his hands to his elbows, hands finding their way to the nape of Allura’s neck so he could touch her silky hair. It was too bad it was pulled up; he couldn’t run his fingers through the wavy strands or mess it up for fun, one of his favorite things to do.

    “Oh… Takashi,” Allura breathed as Shiro began to kiss her neck, nibbling at her earlobe. She wrapped her arms farther around his back and shoulders, reclining her head into the pillows. Shiro adjusted his position, slowly sliding his fingers under her shirt. The gasps escaping Allura’s lips spurred him on, fingers finding their way across her abdomen and then to the money spot: breasts. Tentatively, Shiro’s fingers began to trail up over the mound of Allura’s breast, its softness and smoothness giving Shiro a high he got from nothing else. He felt her nipple and slid his palm over it, basking in how amazing Allura’s breasts were. With no hesitation, Shiro gently squeezed, and he practically could have come right then and there. He squeezed and little harder, amazingly malleable flesh spilling through his fingers and-

    “Ow ow ow ow ow.” Allura pushed Shiro away and put her hand to her chest, gingerly touching her breasts as Shiro watched with shock.

    “Are you alright? I thought I was being gentle. I didn’t mean to squeeze so hard, honest, I just didn’t-”

    “Takashi! It’s fine. They just hurt a little.”

    Shiro cocked his head as he frowned at Allura. “They… hurt?”

    “Yeah, it’s just a thing that comes along with periods,” Allura chuckled as she positioned herself on the bed. “It’s hormones or something like that.”

    “So no touching?” Shiro asked with a pout.

    “Sorry, babe. Not tonight.” Allura put her hand on Shiro’s cheek and leaned up to give him a kiss. “Maybe another day.”

    “Okay.” Shiro smiled down at Allura as she tipped her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

    “There are plenty of other places you can love, Takashi,” Allura said with a snicker. Shiro lowered his eyelids as he leaned in to fill Allura’s request for neck kisses. Allura giggled as Shiro kissed up the column of her neck. His lips would linger in some places, sucking on her skin lightly before moving on to cover another inch. He kissed his way up her jawline and nibbled on her earlobe. Allura kept giggling and humming as Shiro’s lips caressed her skin. She was surprised that he was being so gentle and going so slow. Usually, Shiro couldn’t get his pants off fast enough when he got even the tiniest hint that she might be in the mood for sex. It was a nice change of pace, though, Allura supposed, but when it came to any bedroom activity, Shiro was always putty in her hands after a few minutes. Allura let out a satisfied sigh as Shiro kept working on her neck, his hands kneading the pillows and sheets.

    “Allura?” Shiro breathed when he came up for air.

    “Hm?”

    “I, uh… I know you like this, but I…”

    Allura smiled when she saw Shiro’s cheeks turning bright red. Shiro was so bashful in bed.

    “What’s wrong?” Allura teased.

    “I- I- It’s just that-” Shiro bit his lip and whined. “Can we… Can we do it now?”

    “Yeah?” Allura cocked her head to one side. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

    Shiro nodded. “I was just making sure since I know you’re… not feeling well.”

    Allura giggled and ran her hands through Shiro’s hair again. “You’re silly.”

    “So, we can?”

    Allura nodded and Shiro smiled. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss, Allura letting her breath out. Shiro added passion and eagerness to his kiss for Allura, his fingers excitedly fiddling with the sheets beneath them. Allura’s hands ran through Shiro’s hair and her legs curled around Shiro’s. Suddenly, Shiro’s lips were gone. Allura frowned until she looked up to see Shiro desperately trying to pull his tank top over his head. He tugged at the hem of the shirt, but his broad shoulders and crossed arms were just too much for the shirt to get around. It pulled and stretched to its limited, the threads threatening to tear apart at any second, yet Shiro continued to fight it over his head.

    “Takashi, Takashi, hang on.” Allura sat up and put her hands on Shiro’s covered arms.

    “No, wait, I-” Shiro grunted as he shifted under the garnet again. With a defeated sigh, he slumped his shoulders and peaked out through the opening in the bottom of the shirt, arm tied over his head. “I’m stuck.”

    “I can see that,” Allura chuckled. “Let me help. Arms up.”

    Shiro lifted his arms straight up and Allura pulled the bottom of his shirt over his arms and head. His head popped out, hair shooting out every which way.

    Shiro smiled when he saw Allura chuckling. “Hi.”

    Allura rolled her eyes. “Hello.”

    “Ready for the best sex of your life?”

    “That’s a pretty big offer, Takashi.” Allura raised her eyebrows. “I’ve had some pretty great sex in my life.”

    “Oh yeah?” Shiro began to work his belt loose. “How great?”

    “It was like some sort of steamy fantasy come to life.” Allura ran her fingers over Shiro’s abs.

    “This… person must have known every little, fantastic detail about you, huh?” Shiro’s eyelids lowered as he crept his way to be over Allura again.

    “Oh, he certainly did.” Allura ran her fingertips through the stubble on Shiro’s cheeks before they met his hair. “He treated me like a princess. Like a queen.”

    “A queen, you say?” Shiro kissed behind Allura’s ear, his left hand sliding down her waist.

    “He sure did.”

    “And what did this man do exactly?”

    Allura bit her lip as she felt Shiro’s hand go over her hip and into her shorts. “He kissed me, undressed me slowly, touched me softly with his big hands, held me all tender with his strong arms.”

    “Hmm… He sounds pretty great.”

    Allura’s shorts slowly moved down from her hips to her thighs as Shiro pushed them away. She held in a little giggle when she heard the hint of jealousy in Shiro’s voice.

    “He was amazing. A dream come true.”

    Shiro pushed Allura’s shorts off the rest of the way, her long legs moving so he could get them off easily. Shiro flung the shorts across the bedroom and ran his hand up Allura’s thigh until he reached her underwear. “Tell me more about this man… this ‘dream come true’”

    “He was tall, muscular, handsome…” Allura sighed when Shiro kissed and sucked at her jawline. “He had this amazing accent, too.”

    Shiro’s furrowed his brow but kept on working Allura’s neck with his mouth. Allura had an accent, but did he? Well, maybe to her he did. Those things are relative.

    “He was funny, too,” Allura continued, hands running up and down Shiro’s back. “He was a rough-tough kinda guy. Had some sexy scars.”

     _Definitely me_ , Shiro thought, a boost of confidence going through him.

    “He used to play the guitar for me and sing in Spanish as the wind blew through his long hair and-”

    “Wait!” Shiro’s head shot up from Allura’s neck and he stared at her with wide eyes. “Are you saying that you had your best sex with some long-haired Spanish guitar-playing guy?”

    “Of course, Takashi.” Allura gave him the most sincere expression she could muster. “He was a god among men.”

    Shiro’s look of confusion faded to dismay and sadness as he turned his head downwards. “I thought… I thought I was pretty good… in bed.”

    Allura furrowed her brow then laughed, making Shiro look up at her.

    “Are you kidding?” Allura smiled from ear to ear. “I was just kidding! You’re amazing in bed, Takashi! And I never dated a long-haired, Spanish, guitar-playing guy!” Allura paused for a moment. “He was Italian.”

    “Allura!” Shiro fell face first into Allura’s chest.

    “Hey hey hey watch it watch iiiiiiiit.” Allura pushed Shiro’s face away from her breasts. “They’re sore.”

    “Sorry.”

    “Let’s just keep going, Takashi.” Allura shifted in place. “I think I can feel the cramps coming back.”

    “Yeah, yeah, let’s- yeah, okay.” Shiro fumbled with his belt. “Okay okay alright.”

    After a minute of him comedically attempting to get his pants off too quickly, Shiro was down to just his boxers, an obvious tent quickly getting bigger.

    “So, we have the towel, and I have a condom right here,” Shiro helped up the shiny, foil wrapper, “so we can just… go for it!”

    Allura clapped a few times. “Let’s do it.”

    Shiro rubbed his hands together eagerly and licked his lip. He eyed Allura’s spread legs from his kneeling position between them. His fingers quickly slid under the waistband of her black underwear and began to pull them off. Allura raised her hips and Shiro slid them down her legs. He set them on the floor beside the bed, taking notice of the pantie liner with a hint of blood on it.

    _Maybe it’s like… over?_ Shiro thought. _Or is there just not that much blood?_

    “Ready, babe?” Shiro said, starting to take his boxers off.

    “What? No.” Allura gave Shiro a confused look. “You can’t just shove your dick in.”

    “Allura, sweetie, that’s how sex works most of the time.”

    “Yeah, but not with a tampon in.”

    Shiro’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened loosely. “A… t-tampon?”

    “Yes. You do know what that is, right?”

    “Yeah, it’s the um…” Shiro made a loose fist with his left hand and proceeded to make a shoving motion into it with his right index finger. “You stick it in, and then… No blood.”

    Allura squinted at Shiro in confusion and disbelief. “Wow, not having sisters really set you back when it came to periods, didn’t it?”

    “I don’t know! They look like bullets and have strings! It could be magic for all I know!”

    Allura laughed and Shiro pouted. “It’s basically a wad of cotton that absorbs the blood before it gets out. The string is so you can pull it out and put a new one in when needed instead of fingering yourself trying to fish out a cotton ball.”

    “You change them? You don’t just keep one in and let all the blood get sucked up until the end?”

    “What? No, that’s not- that’s wrong in so many ways. Just… you need to take it out before you put your dick in. Only one thing goes up there at a time.”

    “Me!?” Shiro pointed at himself as his eyes went wide. “I have to!?”

    “Yes, you do.” Allura felt her face start to heat up. “Because… I’m not doing anything.”

    Shiro fidgeted for a second. Take a tampon out? But he just learned what a tampon was! “Will it hurt?”

    “Shouldn’t.”

    Allura spread her legs a little farther apart and Shiro stared to between them. He leaned in closer and after a second of searching, he spotted the little white string that led inside of Allura’s body.

    “So, I just…” Shiro mumbled, “pull?”

    “Yeah, but you have to do it slowly.”

    “Alright.” Shiro swallowed hard as grabbed the string between his thumb and index finger. Allura bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for Shiro to tug.

    Shiro began to tentatively pull the little string attached to the tampon. It pulled taught, but nothing came out. Shiro pulled more, bracing himself for when the reserve of blood would become unplugged and flood out like a glorious, red dam bursting open, but nothing happened. The tampon stayed securely inside.

    “You can pull a little harder than that,” Allura said, still not looking Shiro’s way. “Vagina’s are really good at keeping things inside of them.”

    Shiro’s nodded sternly, taking a deep breath before going back to remove Allura’s tampon. He pulled, this time with a little more force, keeping his pressure constant. Allura relaxed on the bed as she felt the tampon begin to come out.

     _I can’t believe I’m making him do this_ , Allura thought. _Taking out my tampon? Really? That’s gross. Why would you torture the poor boy, Allura?_

    With one last little tug, the bloody tampon slid out of Allura and fell onto the towel under her hips, still in Shiro’s fingers. He felt a little heat build in the bottom of his belly when he took from the tampon to Allura’s vagina, which was, in fact, soaked with red, only a few patches remaining white. It… wasn’t gross, really. It was kind of… kind of hot.

    “Look!” Shiro held the tampon up for Allura to see. “It came out! It got it out!”

    “Yes, good job, now get some tissues, wrap it up, and throw it out.”

    Allura handed Shiro the box of tissues that was on the nightstand and he pulled a few out, gently placing the tampon in them before throwing into the trash. Shiro clapped his hands once then rubbed them together eagerly.

    “So now we can!” Shiro reached back for the condom he had gotten earlier. “Gonna release those endorphins and feel real good, huh?”

    Allura smiled at Shiro’s and nodded. “Gonna release so many.”

    “That’s what I’m gonna do, baby.” Shiro slipped his boxers off and began to pump his cock. “Gonna give you an amazing orgasm so those endorphins… cancel out the cramps?”

    “That’s definitely how science works.”

    Shiro smiled wide as he rolled the condom onto his cock. “I’m going in.”

    Allura nodded when Shiro looked at her. Shiro put his hands on the mattress, on either side of Allura’s hips, and slowly pushed himself into Allura. Allura sighed as she felt him go in farther, doing her best to relax under the new pressure. Shiro watched his cock slowly disappear, expecting blood to come seeping out around it, but he saw no red.

    “You alright?” Shiro asked when he saw Allura shift in place.

    “Yeah,” she responded, “just… it just feels funny. Tight, sort of.”

    “Do you want me to do something? Get you something?”

    “No, you’ll just have to go slower. I don’t want to get sick.”

    Shiro leaned down towards Allura and pressed his forehead onto her. “Anything for my princess.”

    Allura tilted her head up and kissed him, and Shiro kissed right back. Shiro gave a small, experimental thrust and Allura’s breath hitched slightly. Shiro dropped to his elbows and dipped his head farther so that he could properly kiss Allura. Allura hummed and bent her legs up so her knees hugged Shiro’s waist. He continued his small pushes into her, surprised how easily he slid in and out. Allura’s hands made their way over Shiro’s back, and she dug in manicured nails onto his rippling muscles as he increased his force.

    “Oh, Takashi~” Allura breathed as Shiro kissed her jawline.

    “Too hard?” Shiro asked between kisses, quickly glancing up to look at Allura’s face.

    “It’s fine. You’re good.” Allura opened her legs a little bit more as Shiro pushed his weight into her. She sighed again, Shiro continuing his kissing. He was desperate, she could tell, his lips always moving over her skin, never happy to just settle in one spot. His hands moved from fiddling with Allura’s hair to running over the sheets to caressing her exposed skin. Even so, Shiro did keep his slow, gentle rhythm, just how Allura liked, despite the hunger that was growing inside of himself.

    “Takashi?”

    “Hmm… what?”

    “If… if you’re not…”

    “If I’m not what?”

    “If you’re not having a good t-time, we… we can stop.”

    Shiro did stop. “What?”

    “I just…” Allura shifted her weight on the pillows and looked up at Shiro who was now hovering over her with a bewildered look on his face. “I can tell that you want to go harder and stuff and I don’t want to-”

    “This is fine, Allura! This is great! I love this! It’s just-”

    “Takashi, I know you like going rough, but I’m just not up for rough right now.”

    “Nooo…” Takashi pushed his entire length inside of Allura, and Allura moaned. He lowered his head so his lips were almost brushing Allura’s. “I love it. Yeah, I like rough, but I love just… this.”

    “Yeah?” Allura breathed.

    “Just… in, and out, and in, and out… and there’s, like, no resistance. And you look stunning just laying there moaning.”

    “Oh, Takashi…” Allura’s and Shiro’s lips pressed together for just a second before separating again, then sealed back together lazily. Shiro rolled his hips again, his cock easily sliding in and out of Allura. They both breathed deeply with their lips barely touching, eyes half closed, hands roaming over the other’s skin.

    “Takashi…” Allura breathed again. “Takashi… Oh- ow. Shit…”

    “Allura?” Shiro opened his eyes and gazed down at Allura’s twisted expression, confused as to why her hands had stopped caressing his skin and why her sounds became less than pleasure.

    “Just…” Allura winced. “Keep- keep going.”

    Shiro slowed his movements to almost nothing. “No, I- You’re not well.”

    “Just another cramp.” Allura began to slowly massage her lower belly with her fingers. “Just keep the rhythm. Please, just - hmph - just go slow.”

    Shiro began to thrust at his previous pace, keeping a close eye on Allura’s expressions. He could feel the tips of her fingernails and her knuckles touch his abdomen every now and then as she massaged her angry muscles.

    “Tell me if it’s too much,” Shiro whispered as he kissed Allura’s temple.

    “I- I just-” Allura’s breath hitched.

    “Hey, baby, sweetie, don’t cry.” Shiro brought a thumb up and wiped away a tear from under Allura’s eye.

    “I- I- I c-can’t.” Allura pushed harder on her stomach. “It hurts!”

    “I know, sweetie.” Shiro pressed his lips to Allura’s trembling ones. “Just… we’ll finish up in a bit and you can have a nice, long nap with your heating pad, alright?”

    Allura nodded through a small sob, and Shiro kissed her again. She stopped her massaging movements and trailed her hands over Shiro’s waist and to his back where she could hold onto. Shiro began to kiss her neck and behind her ears, so Allura buried her face into his shoulder, digging her nails onto Shiro’s muscle as another wave of cramps wrenched her abdomen. Shiro moved his arm and lifted one of Allura’s legs farther up onto his waist. He rubbed her thigh lovingly, his fingers moving in small circles. Allura’s toes curled when Shiro buried himself inside of her again, pushing up and into her. She could feel her whole body getting warm, and this time not with menstrual hot flashes. A high, breathy gasp escaped her mouth when Shiro did it again, this time with a little nibble of her neck, but she grimaced when she felt a spurt of blood try to make its way out of her.

    “You feel amazing, sweetie,” Shiro breathed into Allura’s ear.

    Allura’s voice was barely audible. “Takashi~”

    Minutes became hours as Shiro kept his leisurely tempo of languidly rolling his hips and pressing into Allura. She moaned, whimpered, and gasped, kissing Shiro back every time he kissed her. Throughout, blood dribbled onto the towel and Allura’s thighs as Shiro pulled out of Allura and pressed back in, though neither of them seemed to notice. If anything, it added to the experience.

    “Takashi!” Allura clutched onto Shiro as he pushed in again. “T-Takashi!”

    “Shhh…” Shiro put his lips only millimeters from Allura’s. “I’ve got you, sweetie.”

    Allura bit her lip and tried to calm her rapid breathing. Her toes curled and her heels dug into Shiro’s thigh and the mattress. Shiro kept sucking at her neck, gently, but with passion. He rolled his hips and rocked himself inside of her, getting the most wonderful little sounds out of Allura in return.

    “You’re stunning,” he sighed as he ran his lips over her skin. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

    “Takashi, I- I-”

    “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

    Shiro pushed himself up off the bed and knelt between Allura’s legs. He hoisted her hips up so he could easily stay inside of her,

    “Is that comfortable?” he asked.

    Allura nodded, her hands loosely holding onto the sheets below them, ready for what was to come.

    Shiro began his gentle thrust again, mouth slightly open, hair messy, eyes never leaving Allura’s face. Her eyes rolled back and she let her head sink into the pillows as Shiro’s cock continued to rub her in all the right places. She pursed her lips and tried not to moan too loudly, but also she tried just to relax and ignore the looming ache in her abdomen.

    Shiro, for just an instant, took his eyes off of Allura’s face to look down at his cock sinking into her vagina (as one does). The smirk he had had on earlier faded when he saw the blood that had pooled on the towel and that had been smeared onto Allura’s inner thighs. There seemed to be blood, well, everywhere. Shiro swallowed hard, not because he thought that the blood was gross or anything, but because he was… well, he liked it?

   “Takashi, I-”  Allura’s voice was leaning towards hoarse, her breaths coming out as pants.  “I need to- I need- Takashi.”

   “I know, sweetie, I know.  I will.”

   Allura groaned when Shiro thrusted inside of her again.  She squeezed the sheets in her hands, and her legs twisted around Shiro’s waist.

   As much as Shiro wanted to keep watching Allura’s face and body, his eyes always drifted back to his cock and her vagina, and all that blood- that wonderfully crimson blood.  His mouth got a little dryer each time he watched for too long, and it pushed him oh-so closer to orgasm.

   “Takashi!”  Allura almost wailed.  “Harder!  Harder!”

   “Are you sure?  You’re-”

   “Just do what I say, Shirogane!”  Allura was now seething with rage: hormone- and endorphin-filled rage.

   Shiro nodded quickly and followed Allura’s command.  He picked up his pace and increased his force, Allura's knuckles going white and voice moaning beneath him.  Still, Shiro’s eyes wandered to the blood covering Allura’s thighs and the towel.  He watched streaks of red appear on his cock as he pushed and pulled in and out, his hands so desperately wanting to swirl the chunks around in the blood.

   “Takashiiii~”

   Shiro’s eyes shot back to Allura’s body.  Her breathing was deep and her hips would shoot upward when he would push back inside of her.

   “Oh!  Takashi!  Takashi!”

   Shiro felt his mouth go dry once more as he eyed Allura’s vagina again.  The blood, her moaning, his orgasm growing ever closer: Shiro could barely stand it anymore.  He just needed to come - and to come very soon.

   “Allura… Baby…”  Shiro dropped to his elbows, resting one on each side of Allura’s head.  “I’ve got you…”

   Allura looked up at Shiro with watery eyes.  Her hands slid over his cheeks and her fingers wove themselves into his hair.  “T-Takashi...”

   “Baby, it’s okay,” Shiro soothed.  Allura sniffled and choked on her breath as a tear ran down her temple.  “Don’t cry, sugar.”

   “I just- I’m- It’s-”  With each start of a thought, Allura was cut off by her choked-up throat and stream of thoughts filling her head.  “I’m sorry!”

   “Baby!  It’s okay!  I promise!”  Shiro took his thumb and wiped away a tear that was about to fall from Allura’s eye.  He slowed his hips, focusing on comforting Allura first.

   “I don’t- I don’t know- know what I- I- And I f-feel-”  Allura stopped to sob, hands flying from Shiro’s hair to her eyes.

   “I know, sweetie, I know.”  Shiro leaned down and put a kiss on the apple of Allura’s cheek.  “Just another minute. Do you feel nauseous?”

   Allura shook her head and removed her hands from her eyes with one final swipe.  Shiro chuckled at the smudged remnants of makeup now around her eyes.  He leaned in and kissed her warmly, softly reassuring Allura that everything was alright.  After many kisses and whispers, Allura's breathing evened out and she became calm, no longer trapped in a hormone-induced spiral.

   As Allura found a grip of Shiro’s shoulders again, and Shiro got back into a smooth, steady rhythm of pushing in and out.  He trailed his hand down Allura’s sculpted waist and over his thick hips.  He found her hipbone - perfect - and snaked his hand inwards, feeling her soft tummy and dewy skin. He went in and felt through her short, coarse pubic hair until he found the soft folds of skin he desired.  With slow, gentle movements, Shiro wiggled his fingers down farther and pushed back some of the skin of Allura’s labia, exposing her already sensitive clitoris.  Upon the pad of Shiro’s rough finger barely grazing the bulb, Allura gasped and shuttered from underneath of Shiro, nails driving into his back.

   “Oh, Takashi!”

   Shiro winced slightly when he felt Allura claw into his back, but hey, that meant she was having a great time.

  With eyes glued upwards to Allura’s face, gauging her reactions, Shiro began to press and rub Allura’s clitoris in small circles with the pad of his middle finger.  Allura tipped her head back and let out a guttural groan, the walls of her vagina squeezing Shiro’s throbbing cock.  Shiro bit his lip, set on not coming until Allura did.  So, Shiro did his best to keep his thrusts going at an even tempo while also swirling his finger in Allura's velvety skin.

   “T-Takashi!”  Allura breathed with a hitch.  She gasped when Shiro pressed harder, vaginal walls tightening in spasms as her breath caught again, head tilting back into the pillow.

   “Fuck… Allura…”  Shiro balled the sheets in his fists as he forced himself not to start ploughing into Allura even this late in the game.  Orgasm was well insight for both of them, and Shiro was desperate to reach the finish line, but he needed to do so at the same time, or after, Allura.

   “Ooooohhh…”  Allura’s toes curled as she groaned without restraint, shamelessly grinding into Shiro.  “Yesssss…”

   Shiro tried to swallow away the dryness in his mouth as he stared at the beads of sweat falling down the column of Allura’s neck then back down at the bloody mess between her legs.  He could feel himself snorting like a bull, towering over Allura like an animal over its hunt.  Why was all of this such a turn-on for him?  Why was this releasing some sort of primitive instincts inside of his?

   “Fuuuuuuuck, Takashiiiiiii~”  Allura breathed.  She groaned again, arching her back barely off the bed, squeezing tight around Shiro.

   “Allura…”  Shiro was on the brink of tears trying to hold out for his lady.  His legs shook, his cock ached, and his mind was a mess. He just needed to go a little bit harder and a little bit faster; that would finish both of them off in no time.

   “Yes!  Takashi!  Yes!  YES!”

   Allura’s yelling nearly scared Shiro out of his clouded thought.  Unbeknownst to himself, Shiro must have changed his trajectory slightly and was not pounding away at that tiny stop that made Allura go absolutely crazy in bed.  She backed arched again, but it still wasn’t enough.

    _Fuck it._

   For those last three seconds, Shiro threw caution to the wind and ploughed full-force into Allura.  She screamed.  Shiro came hard into his condom and Allura’s floodgates opened as a wave of warmth drowned her in cosmic euphoria.  Then, there was a rush of blood and discharge, some seeping out around Shiro’s softening cock.  Shiro hung his head and just breathed for what felt like an hour, giving his body back all of the oxygen it was begging for.  How long had it been since they had had a good fuck?  A true, hard, dirty fuck?

    _Holy shot holy shit holy shit._

   Shiro’s face went cherry red as he saw Allura sprawled out under him, still high off endorphins.  When his eyes fell back down to Allura’s vagina, instant panic froze his being.  Blood. Blood everywhere.  Had they fucked that hard?  No.  Impossible.  But why was Allura bleeding?  Was she dying?  Did he-

 _Period_ _,_ Shiro remembered.   _Period sex.  Duh._

   Lazily, Shiro slid his limp cock out of Allura, streaks and chunks of menstrual blood coming with it.  For the first time, Shiro could _smell_ the blood.  He hadn’t believed Allura when she talked about how awful the scent of period blood was, but now he could safely say that it didn’t exactly smell like roses or clean laundry.  It wasn’t the worst thing he had ever smelled, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant.  Was Shiro about to complain or comment about it?  No!  Absolutely not!  It was a regular part of Allura’s life.  It wasn’t Shiro’s right to shame.

   “Takashi?”  Allura sounded just the slightest bit groggy and hoarse as she spoke.

   “Hey, babe,” Shiro whispered.  “How ya feeling?”

   Allura let out a slight snort of a chuckle, turning her head to one side and stretching.  “You did a good job.”

  “Oh yeah?”  Shiro smirked, walking his hands by Allura’s sides so he would look down into her eyes.  “Sorry about the end. I got a little carried away.”

   “It’s fine…”  Allura smiled and ruffled Shiro’s hair.  “It was kinda nice.”

   “Really?”

   “Yeah.”

   Shiro gingerly pressed his lips to Allura’s curled smile, soon feeling petal-soft pillows kissing him back.

   “Shall we assess the damage?”  Allura joked when Shiro drew away.  He leaned back to Allura could sit.  “Holy fuck…”

   A bloodbath would be an understatement, but both of them expected nothing less.  The towels were on the front lines and took the brunt of the blow, but Shiro could easily see from his perspective that there were still a few tiny patches of red on the sheets.

   “How about I get this stuff cleaned up, okay?”  Shiro ran a loving hand over Allura’s leg. “You can just relax.”

   “I should take a quick shower, you know, to get the blood off,” Allura mumbled.  She sighed before lifting the towel to wipe some fresh blood off of her vagina.

   “Sounds good to me.  Do you need help getting up?”

   “I’ve got it.”  Allura scooched herself over so her legs were dangling off the bed, methodically placing her movements so the towel remained under her hips.  With one last wipe of blood, Allura stood and scurried across the carpeted bedroom floor, racing against gravity as to not to leave any stains.

   After Allura had shut herself away in the bathroom, Shiro rolled off his condom and threw it in the trash.  He hadn’t expected so much blood to also get into his crotch, balls, and thighs.  Without much thought, he found a clean corner of the towel and began to wipe the blood off of his skin.  The only issue was that the blood had now dried, and all Shiro was achieving was getting flecks of red-brown all over the towel and sheets.  With a degraded sigh, Shiro walked over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked.

   “Allura?”

   Donning a bright pink shower cap and an even brighter pink bathrobe, Allura opened the door and stuck her face through the gap.  “Yes?”

   “Can I have some of those wet butt wipes?”

   “What for?”  Allura’s question was answered when she noticed Shiro squirm, her eyes falling to his crotch which he was half trying to hide.  “Oh.  One second.”

   Allura’s face disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a plastic box of wipes in hand.  She gave them to Shiro, Shiro silently saying “thank you” with a sheepish smile.  Allura closed the door as Shiro wandered back off to clean everything else up.  Once the door clicked shut, Allura scurried back to the toilet just in time for a glob of menstrual to plop out. Allura shuttered at the sensation.  Even after over ten years of having periods, she’d never gotten used to that sensation: The Drop.

   Once Allura felt comfortable that her body wasn’t going to be letting out an blood soon, she stood and turned the water on to shower.

    _Should I shave?_  Allura thought, eyeing her razor stuck to the shower wall.   _W_ _hat am I thinking?  Of course not.  Fuck that shit._

   Once the shower water was only mildly scalding, Allura took off her robe and stepped into the shower.  She sighed loudly as the heavenly-hot water washed over her.  All of that sweat, stress, blood, and pain was swirling down the drain and away forever, or so it seemed.  She pumped a dollop of face wash onto a washcloth and began to clean the oil and makeup remnants off of her face. For Allura, nothing felt better than a shower after sex with Shiro, especially when they went hard.  Today was no exception.

   After washing her body with her favorite body wash, Allura took to focusing on the blood that still stuck to her skin.

    _Why did Takashi even suggest this?_  Allura wondered as she washed herself.   _I never knew he’d be into that, let alone even want remotely anything to do with periods._

   Allura spent longer than necessary in the shower, but how could she help it?  Water that hot relaxed her muscles almost as well as her heating pad.  And that wonderful jasmine and lavender scent of the aromatherapy shower steamers Shiro had gotten her for her birthday just made her feel like she was floating on a cloud.

   Eventually, Allura reluctantly got out of the shower.  She pulled off her shower cap and let her hair down completely.  It was tangled beyond knots, so for the next eternity, Allura sat on the toilet and brushed her hair out lock by lock, wincing when she pulled to hair, gritting her teeth through the occasional jolts of pain.  At long last, Allura had her hair silky smooth and wove it into a long braid to keep it neat while she slept.  Yes, Allura was fully planning on going straight back to bed once she got her clothes back on. Nothing was going to stop her.

   But she forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom.

   Seriously?

   Allura groaned as she looked between her legs to judge whether or not she could make a dash for the bedroom to grab her clothes and returned to the toilet before any drops of blood would stain the carpet.  Fortunately, when Allura looked up at her and Shiro’s sinks, he saw the set of her favorite lounging sweats sitting neatly folded with a pair of her designated “period panties” on top.

    _Takashi…_

   Allura quickly grabbed an overnight pad from the closet and the panties and plopped back down on the toilet.  She slapped that bad boy in and pulled up her underwear. Honestly, nothing felt better than an old pair of cotton panties from a package.  Nothing.  Well, maybe only wearing your favorite comfy clothes while going makeup-less and bra-less to cuddle with the bae.

   Allura yawned as she exited the bathroom, Shiro perched on the edge of the bed awaiting his princess’s return.

   “Hey, sweetie.”  A goofy grin spread across Shiro’s face as Allura approached.

   “Hey, babe.”  Allura sat on the bed and let herself fall back.  Shiro turned to look down at her, still smiling. “You changed the sheets?”

   “They got a little bit messy,” Shiro admitted.  “Everything is soaking now.”

   “Good job.”

   Allura sat up a little as Shiro pulled back the covers on the bed.  “I also plugged your heating pad back in if you want to use it. It should be all heated up by now.”

   “Takashi…”  Allura took Shiro’s hand and squeezed it.  “You’re too sweet.”

   “I know.”

   Shiro went around to the other side of the side and slid under the covers as Allura got comfy with her heating pad.  Allura immediately curled up under Shiro’s arm as soon as he laid down.

   “Is it okay if I text Romelle about this?”  Allura asked as she closed her eyes.

   “Why would you want to tell her about this?”  Shiro asked with a chuckle, snuggling closer to Allura.

   “Because we tell each other everything.”

   “And you're asking my permission this time why?”

   “I don’t know…”  Allura’s words came out like a light, ditzy song, “just in case you discovered some secret kink…”

   Shiro rolled his eyes and squirmed in place.  “I did not discover some ‘secret kink,’” Shiro defended.  “So, yeah, go ahead and tell Romelle all about it.”

   Allura chuckled.  “If you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

   “It’s fine, as long as I can tell Matt about it.”

   “We’ll both keep it general?  No weird specifics?”

   “Deal.”

   Allura let out one last little chuckle before finally starting to shut off her brain in order to sleep.  Shiro closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Allura’s head, squeezing her tighter to his chest.

   “Do you feel any better?”  Shiro whispered.

   “I think so.  I feel more relaxed at least.”

   “That’s good.  You wanna do this again next month?”

   “... Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You got to the end! This was the first time I wrote anything featuring something like period sex. I'm trying to expand my horizons a little by branching out my topics. I think it started with my trans!Keith fic and grew from there. So thank you again for clicking a reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the article I used as reference for the period cramp relief tips](https://www.everydayhealth.com/treatment/womens-health/ways-to-relieve-period-cramps/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
